


Fun with Portals

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Multiverse, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Five encounters with spiders/Spider-Men and one with the probable cause.





	Fun with Portals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).

> Written for the tag "A hopeless amount of spiders."

1.

Peter stared at the superhero in front of him. They stared back.

"You're ... Peter Parker."

"Yes," the superhero said.

"From another universe."

"Yes."

"Where I got eaten by a bunch of spiders and became the spiders." Internally, Peter was screaming. Externally, he tried to keep a polite expression.

"We were delicious," said the superhero Peter was less and less sure was actually a hero by the moment.

The worst part was: this was still not the weirdest thing that had happened to Peter.

2.

"Oh, wow, you're so young," said the actual child Spider-Man in front of Peter.

"Are you in middle school?" Peter asked, suddenly understanding every adult (except Mr. Stark) who'd found out he'd started being Spider-Man at age fourteen. "Have you even hit puberty?"

"Yes. I have definitely done that," Miles said. He was suddenly trying to speak in a deep baritone. It wasn't convincing. "That is a thing I have done."

"Who let a middle schooler be a vigilante?" Peter wondered.

"You are the least cool Peter Parker I have ever met," Miles said, "and I met the divorced, depressed hobo version of you."

"The multiverse is a terrible place," Peter said.

3.

This Spider-Man was wearing a hoodie. He was middle-aged. He had bags under his eyes, but generally looked more like someone on the road to recovery than a divorced, depressed hobo.

"You let a child be Spider-Man," Peter said accusingly.

"You _are_ a child and you're Spider-Man," the middle-aged Peter said.

"I'm sixteen!" Peter protested.

"Are you sure?"

Peter tried to do the math. "... Maybe."

4.

"Wow, that's weird." This Spider-Man looked to be in his twenties. "Is this time travel or the multiverse again?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on anymore," Peter said. "I thought the multiverse wasn't real, and then a bunch of Spider-Men landed in my lap.

"We've all been there," Spider-Man said sympathetically.

5.

A massive spider fell out of the portal this time. It literally landed in Peter's lap.

"Nope," Peter said, not quite screaming. "Nope, nope, nope, nope."

A bunch of smaller ones fell out after it. They landed in Peter's hair. One tried to climb in his mouth.

Then Peter really was screaming.

+1

A head peered out of a portal. It was attached to a long, rubbery neck. "So that's where this leads."

"Is this your fault? And if so, could you please cut it out?" Peter asked. There were way, way, way too many spiders even for him.

"I'll see what I can do," Reed Richards said.


End file.
